Revival
by Summer Veteran
Summary: What if Grace was saved? She would be her avatar until her life ended. Jake and Neytiri's mother saved her. What will the characters do if they faced new challenges because Grace did survive her transition?


Avatar story

Grace Augustine

Jake Sully

Neytiri

Norm S

What if Grace was saved? She would be her avatar until her life ended. Jake and Neytiri's mother saved her. What will the characters do if they faced new challenges because Grace did survive her transition? What if there was another scientist that would replace Grace and become a Na'vi later in life? This is not an OC, just a few moments of in that point of view from the Sky People. Read more.

_Entry one_

_Name: Scientist Michelle Burch _

_Location: Quantico, Virginia, Science laboratory_

_Date: June 23__rd__ or something of 2065._

_Hello, my name is Michelle Leigh Burch. Born in 2041 so now I'm 24. I graduated High school at fifteen and graduated college at 20 with a bachelor's and Master's degree in Biology and my minor was studying Pandora. The United States wants an object known as Unobtainium that runs for 20 million a kilo. So therefore my language in Na'vi and my studying in biology and my studies for Pandora have paid off._

_ I remember hearing about Jake Sully, a replacement for his brother a scientist like me. Just…a testosterone version of an estrogen me. He fell in love with Neytiri and the Na'vi and I personally look up to him. I'm glad nobody is going to see this because if I was caught talking about something top secret they would probably dump me off in the forest with no mask. Almost instantaneous death. His story inspired me to do what I'm doing at this moment. Tomorrow I will be on a space ship and then land on Pandora. I can't wait to see the lush, green exotic forests that attract eyes of humans and Na'vi. _

_ Since the video recorder is broke I guess I should describe myself. I have fiery red blazing hair with green olive colored eyes. My pale freckly skin looks as if I'm a carpenter. My hair is cropped to my shoulders and is in layers. Grace Augustine had light strawberry hair. I heard that she is dead and nobody knows except a few people. I heard a couple of Jarheads talking about it. In fact my sister's name is Grace Augustine Burch and my brother's is Jake Norm Burch. My brother died a few years back when I was 19. He cut his wrist while working in the kitchen and he bled to death. It was an accident, he just misplaced his hand motions. My sister is marrying some filthy rich rude guy who only wants her to be on his arm and in his bed. She is only 19 and she wants to do this, and the guy is like 80 or something. Of course I'm exaggerating it but the guy's rude as hell…..Well the commander is calling me away. We are going to discuss some of the plans I am to do while we are on earth. Wish me luck!_

_Love,_

_Michelle L. Burch_

New Home-tree

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" A little girl ran to her father. She resembled her father but you saw some of her mother in her too. It was kind of hard to tell when she's blue.

"Hey Princess! How was school today, darling?" Grace Augustine was well and alive and taught the little children how to speak English and read and write.

"Miss Augustine told me I did really well on the assignment today." Natalya've (Na-tal-leave)Sully said in excitement.

"I will go on shift for the hunt then I will be back. Try to keep the kids under control please," Neytiri signed happily and leaned in to peck Jake. "I need the cots in one piece." She laughed and left. Jake watched her, never taking his eyes off his wife as he picked up their 8 year old daughter.

"Dad, I'm going out." A dreaded voice called from three cots down. His second to the eldest daughter was Kievya(Keev-uh) and she, he dreadfully admitted she was the one to always watch. She was the one where if you weren't too careful, something would happen or she'd do something stupid.

"No your not. It's too late now." Jake sat Natalya've down and walked the tree limb to her. The wind bellowed making it brush his long hair back. Kievya was now 15 and more trouble than three Sky people put together.

"Come on dad. What harm can it do?" Jake almost choked as she said that. But his laughter got the best of him and he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Is something funny dad?"

"Yeah…No harm done. Please child, get to bed before I put you in yourself, embarrassing you in front of Theron(Their-one)." She stomped her foot and climbed into her cot.

"By the way, Kievya, you haven't seen Theirry(Theory) or Canishya (Con-ish-yah)or Suvanis(Suva-nee-ices) have you?"

"No, I haven't. Knowing Suvanis, she is probably still with Grace, focusing on her English. She can kiss my big blue a…—"

"You fell like getting smacked?" Jake spat.

"No."

"Then shut up and good night."

You heard Kievya grumbled then roll over. His five children were Theirry, who's a boy, who is fixing to be the Chief's shadow. Suvanis who is a girl, who is a book worm and wants to get English mastered then wants to move into using English math. Canishya is a boy who is just like Kievya except male. And Kievya is just the don't want to do anything kind of person. And last but not least, Natalya've, the daddy's little girl. The baby of the family. Theirry is…26…Suvanis is 20…Canishya is 18…Kievya is 14 and Natalya've is 8. This has been one hell of a year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar(Though I own the DVD)

Author's note: Please review it! Flames are not welcomed.


End file.
